


No I don't watch the Antiques Roadshow, I'd rather listen to "Run the Road"

by torches



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midori didn't get into this for the glory.</p><p>(Title: "My England", Lady Sov.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I don't watch the Antiques Roadshow, I'd rather listen to "Run the Road"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronolith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/gifts).



Midori didn't get into this for the glory. Or the fortune. For one thing, half of what she finds out, ever, she can't publish, and the half she publishes nets her more ridicule than money - but even if she _could_ be a billionaire off her discoveries, she probably still wouldn't be. Tight finances are a girl's best friend: if she had more money, she'd just get busy finding more creative ways to spend it, and less time out in the world, learning _more_.

You can never know enough, the professor always said. Midori won't stop learning till she dies.


End file.
